La ratonera
by Crislu
Summary: Luna Loovegood aparece muerta en el Mugglehotel, un establecimiento para que los magos pasen un tiempo alejados de la magia y puedan descansar y relajarse. Uno de los huéspedes la ha asesinado, pero... ¿Cuál de todos ha sido y por qué?


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic está inspirado en la obra de teatro de Agatha Christie La ratonera y en un capítulo homónimo de Los Misterios de Laura.**_

**La ratonera**

**Mugglehotel**

_**Una experiencia única**_

_**¿Quiere saber de primera mano cómo viven los muggles?**_

_**¿Lo que puede lograr sin magia?**_

_**Un entorno único, una experiencia 'primitiva', una vuelta a sus origines. **_

_El primer hotel del Reino Unido en ofrecer una experiencia antimágica (100% asegurada)._

_*Reserva solo disponible por lechuza. Pago en efectivo._

_0—0_

Las luces titilaban en el vagón del tren. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados y los viajeros miraban con preocupación a través de las ventanillas. Afuera era noche cerrada, la oscuridad no permitía ver los montones de nieve que se acumulaban a los lados de la vía y que estaban poniendo en aprietos a la locomotora,que ya había tenido que reducir varias veces su velocidad.

—Así no llegaremos nunca —se quejó Rolf Scamander, que miraba con exasperación a su alrededor —Deberíamos haber usado un traslador—protestó en un tono más bajo, procurando que solo lo oyera su mujer.

—Dijimos que sería un fin de semana muggle. Nada de magia —le respondió Luna, que no quitaba la vista de una revista llamada 'El Quisquilloso' – Mi padre ha escrito un artículo muy interesante… dice que una banda de ladrones bastante conocida por sus grandes 'golpes' se coló hace dos días en el Departamento de Misterios y robo varios artículos de culturas mágicas antiguas. Muchos de ellos estaban siendo examinados a fondo para entender sus propiedades mágicas…

— ¿Estás leyendo El Quisquilloso?—le recriminó Scamander —Eso puede considerarse como uso de magia… En compensación creo que podemos usar la aparición. Este cacharro no va a llegar nunca.

—No se puede usar la aparición en el hotel… Y además los gemelos son muy pequeños… —Luna acarició la cabeza de sus hijos que dormían en el asiento de al lado.

—Podemos aparecernos en un sitio cercano. Por los niños no te preocupes ya se han aparecido conmigo un día que buscábamos babosas de fuego y sin querer nos topamos con un nido de escregutos de cola explosiva—puntualizó Scamander ufano —Lo hicieron muy bien.

Luna lo miro con intensidad, se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, usaremos la aparición.

Rolf no dijo nada, sabía por la expresión de Luna que no estaba de buen humor. Puede que no le hubiese sentado bien la aventurilla que había vivido con sus hijos, a Luna le hubiera encantado estar en ese momento con ellos, o puede que el enfadado se debiese a que no le había comentado nada del asunto de la desaparición, pero es que se le había olvidado. Ese mismo día había descubierto un unicornio en serios aprietos y ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

La mujer despertó a sus hijos con la excusa de llevarlos al baño. Su marido la siguió cerrando la puerta del vagón tras de él. Cuando se aseguraron de que no había nadie mirando, la familia al completo se desapareció.

Media hora después, un viajero preocupado desvariaba sobre la extraña desaparición de una familia con dos niños pequeños —de no más de 6 años— que había ido al baño y no había vuelto a sus asientos a pesar de que el tren no había hecho ninguna parada. Ningún miembro del personal de tripulación le hizo demasiado caso, estaban demasiado ocupados realizando un cambio de locomotora para poder hacer frente al temporal y conseguir por fin que el ferrocarril llegase a su destino.

0—0

El matrimonio Scamander – Lovegood caminaba despacio por una montaña nevada, aunque usaban un hechizo repeledor, la nieve les estaba dificultando la ascensión, pues las piernas se les hundían constantemente hasta las rodillas. Cada uno llevaba a un gemelo en brazos, que ya completamente despiertos hacían aspavientos para que les dejaran bajar y jugar con la nieve.

Por fin, Scamander vio el humo procedente de una chimenea cercana.

—Allí está el dichoso hotel. Mal fin de semana para querer hacernos pasar por muggles— señaló Rolf

—¡Bien! —gritaron los gemelos.

La construcción era realmente hermosa. Una casa antigua, de piedra blanca, que en la lejanía se confundía con el paisaje nevado. Una escalera y un arco abovedado conducía a la escalera principal, y en las ventanas plantas de increíbles variedades daban color al edificio.

Los niños se despendieron del agarre de sus padres y corretearon por el jardín contemplándolo todo, mientras Luna y Scamander depositaban sus varitas en un hueco de la pared destinado para ello. Después pidieron a la puerta que se abriera, dando su palabra de que durante sus dos días de estancia allí no harían magia.

—¡Mamá, ven! —Luna se acercó a sus hijos dejando a su marido recitando la promesa que ella misma acababa de procesar.

Cerca de una ventana los gemelos contemplaban con lágrimas en los ojos a tres ratones muertos.

—Alguien los ha matado—lloriqueó uno de ellos.

Luna asintió con la cabeza, cogió de la mano a sus hijos y les condujo a la puerta del hotel que ya estaba abierta y dejaba escapar un agradable olor dulzón.

—Hay gente que no sabe respetar a los animales, Lorcan. Por eso papá y yo trabajamos cuidando animales fantásticos.

—¿Y a los animales no mágicos nadie les cuida?

—Claro que sí… pero también hay gente que los mata o abandona.

—Eso es injusto.

La conversación se terminó cuando los cuatro cruzaron el umbral y accedieron a la recepción del pequeño hotel. Había aparatos muggles por todos los lados, que los gemelos corrieron a examinar. Un televisor con dibujos animados captó rápidamente su atención.

Luna toco la campanilla del mostrador para llamar la atención de la recepcionista. Tenía ganas de cenar e irse a dormir. Mañana Rolf y ella empezarían a disfrutar de su preciado descanso. Trabajar en una reserva para criaturas fantásticas enfermas era realmente extenuante.

Una mujer apareció enseguida, era mayor iba despeinada y estaba muy pálida.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó entre temblores.

—Yo soy Luna Loovegood y este es mi marido…

—Usted no puede ser la señora Lovegood… La señora Lovegood está muerta. Su cuerpo continúa en la bodega —explicó entre hipidos.


End file.
